


No One Likes the Dentist

by phasha18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dentists, Derek is scared of the Dentist, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Eighteen Years Old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Stiles goes with his older sister to the dentist; she's not that great with them.Derek arrives for his appointment when hers is over and Stiles sticks around for him.





	No One Likes the Dentist

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Cassie Stilinski and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._

**No One Likes the Dentist**

_Sometime after Stiles' eighteenth birthday._  
Stiles sat in the dentist surgery watching as his older sister got a few fillings, she was a ball of nerves the entire time. Cassie had never been fond of the dentist she tended to freak out before she even got inside, Stiles had always been the one to calm her. Cassie didn't care if it wasn't even her that they were at the dentist for.

“Cass! It’s not the end of the world,” Stiles exclaimed grabbing hold of his sisters arm after it was all over.

“Yes it is, you singing ‘It’s the end of the world as we know it,’ didn’t help either,” Cassie muttered, glaring at him as she paid for her appointment.

“Sourwolf...what are…” Stiles started to say before he saw the older man backing out of the dental surgery as his sister did as well.

“Derek, you like me?” Cassie raised her eyebrow at the taller man and motioned for Stiles to grab him before he got too faraway. “Stiles,”

“What?” Stiles raised his own eyebrow at Cassie in return before he found himself grabbing hold of Derek by the wrist.

“Let go Stiles,” Derek growled at the teenager, Cassie snickered before she kissed Derek's cheek and went to walk off. “Take me with you?”

“Sorry Der, I'll meet you after. I promise,” Cassie called as she walked towards one of the book shops.

Derek grumbled as Stiles kept hold of the older man’s wrist, he was acting very similar to his sister. All of a sudden Stiles found himself with both his arms and legs wrapped around Derek to stop him from moving leaving the dental surgery. Derek started flailing as Stiles held on tighter dropping his legs to the ground so that he could plant his feet and somehow turn him around.

“Derek, come on big guy! If Cass can do it,” Stiles exclaimed, attempting to make Derek follow the dentist into the exam room. “Der, she hates it just as much as you...”

“Can't do it...” Derek muttered, before clamping his mouth shut and glaring at Stiles who simply gripped his arm tighter.

“I'll stay the entire time, promise,” Stiles smiled at him, Derek flashed his eyes briefly at him before shutting them and shaking his head. “Come on, please?”

“No,” Derek muttered through gritted teeth, it was no wonder that he needed to visit the dentist with all the grinding of his teeth even if he was a werewolf.

“Derek, sit in the chair please,” Stiles smiled at him, before he was manhandling Derek into the chair like he had his sister earlier.

Derek growled at Stiles again, before sitting in the chair and more than reluctantly doing as the dentist said. Stiles sat in the corner ready to block the door if Derek decided to bolt, when it had only been ten minutes Stiles found Derek holding his left hand up. Stiles raised his eyebrow, Cassie hadn't done that him just being in the room had been enough to comfort her. Derek mumbled incoherently as the dentist let him take a break for a minute and Stiles found himself moving from the chair in the corner to beside Derek and holding his hand.

“Everything okay big guy?” Stiles questioned quietly, Derek mumbled something that Stiles didn't quite catch. “Cass'll be in the waiting room when you're done,” Stiles said as he realised that Derek has asked about his sister. “She's worse than you,”

“Hrmph,” Derek growled at Stiles, before the dentist was ushering Stiles back into the chair so that they could continue to work on Derek's teeth.

Forty-five minutes later and Derek was a mess, Stiles could see random tears making their way down towards his ears as he lay down. Cassie was sitting in the waiting room, she'd gotten bored wandering around the shops waiting. Stiles was her ride home.

_'Hows Derek?'_ Cassie sent at 11:55AM  
_'Like you. Why did I let you talk me into this?'_ Stiles sent at 11:56AM

Cassie laughed at Stiles message before she quickly typed in a response and pocketed her phone as Derek and Stiles emerged from the examination room. Derek mumbling that he couldn't feel the whole left side of his mouth. Cassie stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to Derek and Stiles, Stiles wrapping his arms around both of them and corralling them back to the front desk.

“Derek, pay the nice people,” Stiles said as he waited for the older man to stop sulking and pull out his wallet.

Derek grumbled something that caused Cassie to reach behind Stiles and whack the back of his head. Derek rubbed his head as he pulled out his wallet and credit card, and paid while reluctantly making another appointment for two weeks time. The whole time Stiles had his arms around both of them until they were free to leave.

“Sourwolf, slow down,” Stiles said as Derek started hot tailing it out of the surgery dragging Cassie with him.

“Derek, would you stop before I fall flat on my face?” Cassie said stopping and jerking his arm back towards her so that he'd stop moving. Derek growled as he turned to face Cassie who let go of his hand and glared at him. “Two can play that game and you know it,” her voice was almost a growl as she spoke causing Stiles to jump before saying anything.

“Oh my god!” Stiles exclaimed as he realised why he was immune to Derek's threats, his sister did them to him too. “Cass!”

“Stiles,” Cassie didn't stop staring at Derek who folded his arms and took a step forward. “Derek, you can start walking again but please don't break into a damn jog, Stiles and I are only human,”

Derek growled again, before Cassie pushed him and spun him around making him walk. Stiles blinked before he moved and caught up with the two of them. Cassie stopped walking when they reached Roscoe and leaned against the old car, she'd given it to Stiles for his birthday after their mother had given it to her on her 16th birthday the year before she'd died.

“Sti, go with Derek...it was his first dentist visit...” Cassie smirked at Stiles and then innocently looked at Derek who was still glaring at her. “What? Der, I love you but you need to calm down...I did,”

“What? You want me to go with Sourwolf?” Stiles folded his arms as Cassie held her hand out for the keys to Roscoe. “Ugh, fine,” he reluctantly handed over the car keys before facing Derek. “Hi...”

“Hmm,” Derek shrugged glaring at Cassie as he unlocked the Camaro.

“Go to the Loft, I'll pick you up in a couple of hours Stiles,” Cassie said before she climbed into Roscoe and got it started first go, where as Stiles usually took a couple of goes to get it going.

As Cassie drove off Stiles was left staring at Derek who'd unlocked the Camaro and was about to climb in but realised Stiles was staring at him. Derek rolled his eyes and walked around to Stiles and pulled him into a rough hug. Stiles was taken back by the affection, something that he was still getting used to...having previously only seen between his sister and Derek. Cassie glanced in the rear view mirror and smiled as she watched Derek kiss him on the nose.

_'He's your boyfriend kiddo,'_ Cassie sent at 12:05PM  
_'You suck!'_ Stiles sent at 12:06PM  
_'Love you Cass!'_ Derek sent at 12:06PM


End file.
